


worst game

by prairieshine (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Mockingjay
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/prairieshine
Summary: Bahkan, hidupku sudah penuh dengan permainan nasib semenjak dahulu.





	

Novel The Hunger Games Trilogy © Suzanne Collins, dengan versi film yang hak patennya dimiliki oleh rumah produksi _Color Force_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Lionsgate._ Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
**Pairing** :  Peeta Mellark/Katniss Everdeen. **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort . **Rating** : T. **Other note** : post-Mockingjay, pre-epilogue.

 

* * *

 

Ada banyak permainan yang lebih buruk,

daripada hal _itu_.

Aku tersadar dan merasa benar-benar kosong, secara fisik maupun batin. Aku mengenal suaraku sendiri yang mengulangi kalimat barusan, membuatnya bergema di kepalaku seperti dentaman-dentaman jam yang sangat mengusik. Aku berputar ke kiri dan tidak ada Peeta. Mungkin dia ke kamar mandi atau mengambil air minum. Cuaca dingin membuatnya terserang flu dan tenggorokannya selalu sakit belakangan ini.

Aku beringsut dan selimut mengekoriku hingga ia terjatuh, terjuntai ke lantai. Aku duduk di bingkai jendela setelah membuka tirainya separuh, dan bertanya pada diriku; apa saja yang membuatku berkata seperti itu, untuk diriku sendiri dan membuatku terus mengulanginya di dalam mimpi-mimpi?

Aku sudah pernah dipermainkan nasib. _Sering_. Dan permainan-permainan nasib itu sama melelahkannya dengan berdiri di Arena. Tak kutahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan menebaknya hanya akan mendorongku kepada ketakutan. Semakin takut karena aku tahu prediksiku tak akan nyata. Paling tidak, sebagian.

Aku memicingkan mata, sepertinya kami harus memasang obor-obor penerang di luar, atau lampu-lampu, jika aku ingin membuat halaman rumah kami lebih bernyawa, lebih jauh dari masa lalu yang berbayang-bayang.

Dan permainan nasib itu, tak sekali nyaris mengantarkanku kepada kematian. Fisik, ataupun batin. Jika aku selamat secara fisik, ada masanya aku nyaris tak terselamatkan secara batin. Bahkan jauh sebelum Permainan, hidupku sudah terlalu dramatis di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Waktu itu hujan hari berikutnya, setelah aku nyaris mati kelaparan, duduk di bawah hujan, dan mendapatkan roti dari seorang anak yang terlalu baik hati. Aku merasa kosong. Aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantuku selain roti, roti dari anak lelaki yang sama, tetapi aku tahu aku tidak mungkin mengulangi lagi duduk di bawah pohon dan memperlihatkan wajah pura-pura nyaris matiku (yang memang kalau dipikir-pikir bukan akting), demi merasa hidup kembali.

Mungkin yang mempermainkanku bukan nasib, mungkin jiwaku sendiri yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya sendiri. Bisa juga sebaliknya.

Ketika aku mengerjapkan mata, aku kembali ke rumahku sendiri, tak lagi di Distrik 12 masa lalu yang sekarang tertinggal sebagai bayang-bayang kelabu di kepalaku. Saat aku menoleh, Peeta berada di ambang pintu, ia terlihat gelisah.

“Apa ... kau bermimpi buruk lagi? Butuh minuman? Makanan?”

Kakiku turun dan aku memungut selimut. “Aku baik-baik saja.” Bohong. Namun Peeta yang bingung lebih mudah dimanipulasi. Aku tahu ini buruk, tetapi membuatnya tenang adalah hal yang harus kulakukan, barang sedikit saja di dalam perjalanan kami yang masih tertatih-tatih meninggalkan masa-masa yang penuh darah dan amarah.

Peeta menghampiriku dan kubenarkan bantal untuknya. Aku memejamkan mata untuk semakin meyakinkannya, dan aku merasakan bibirnya di pelipisku.

Kadang-kadang aku merasa ngeri dan takut atas setiap cara Peeta untuk menenangkanku. Aku tahu ini tak akan abadi, dan saat itu semua terenggut dariku sudah pasti adalah permainan nasib terburuk dari yang terburuk. Aku memegangi tubuhnya dan dia balas merangkulku, tetapi aku hanya semakin ngeri dan pasti ia mendengarku mendesis.

“Kau mencintaiku, nyata atau tidak nyata?”

Aku menahan napas. “Nyata.”

 _Nyata_. Aku sengaja membuatnya bergaung di benak.

Paling tidak, saat ini bukanlah permainan yang terburuk yang pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: dibikinnya (literally) sangat kilat dalam sekitar dua puluh menit dan mahda maaf ya cuma segini doang :"(( berusaha untuk tidak nyepoiler tapi yha semoga ngga kebablasan #....


End file.
